


Drunken Encounters

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Alex gets dragged to a Karaoke Bar by Kara, Winn, and James.  Alex makes the night more interesting by making a drinking game. Alex gets drunk and runs into (literally) the most beautiful woman ever.





	Drunken Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad. Sorry for all grammar mistakes.

They hated this. They hated this more than the pressure their mom puts on them. They hated this more than finals week in college. They hated this even more than they hated the old white men who control her country. 

They don’t know why they agreed to come. They had made up their mind that they weren’t going. Then their sister came to their apartment begged, pleaded, pouted (it’s the pout that did them in. They can’t say no to that damn pout). 

So here they are. Sitting in a booth. At a bar. On Karaoke night. That stupid pout. Their sister is next to them looking through the drink and food menus waiting for their friends to join them. “Kara calm down everyone will get here soon enough!” they exclaim to their restless sister. They don’t blame her of course. She was simply ecstatic that her friends-her family-are finally going out. She’s even happier that her sister is joining them.

“Sorry Alex! I just can’t wait for Winn and James to get here so we can sign up to sing.” Kara verbalizes the obvious.

“I know and I’m glad you’re so excited but they’ll be here soon I promise. We got here like half an hour early. We weren’t supposed to meet for another 10 minutes.” They decide then and there that a lot of drinking will be done tonight. They may even make a game of it. One drink every time Winn and Kara say something at the same time. One drink every time James takes a picture. One drink for every song that Winn and Kara sing and one for every time they ask her to sing. Two drinks every time one of them points out a “nice-looking women” they believe Alex would like. Three drinks whenever they agree with their friends pick.

Ten minutes later, James and Winn walk in. Kara shoots up when they reach the booth hugs both immediately. James orders the first round and the night officially begins. 

Once Winn and Kara finish their first drink they head up to select a song. Alex is already on their third cup of beer. James has taken ten pictures already. Kara and Winn have exclaimed their love for each of the songs (five) that have been performed so far at the same time, and they’ve all pointed out one girl each (Alex only agreed with one of them). They decide they might need something stronger than bud light. They get up and head over to the bar to order more drinks for their friends (mostly for them to drink though). 

An hour later, finds them sitting at the bar alone. Their friends are singing song after song, taking picture after picture, making them down drink after drink. It got to the point that if they had sat at the table any longer they may have gotten alcohol poisoning. 

So now they sit at the bar alone nursing a scotch and a water. They may have had a lot to drink but they aren’t stupid. They know how to take care of their body. They are so absorbed in their drink that they don’t notice the woman sit down next to them. They don’t notice the woman until their shirt is soaking wet and the women is apologizing so fiercely they start to feel bad.

“I’m so sorry. Someone bumped into me and I spilled my drink. But you already know that because it’s all on you. I’m so sorry.” The woman exclaims.

“s’alright.” Alex slurs. The words reach their ears and she realizes she’s more drunk than she thought. “I’ll just go clean up.” They slur. They spin on the bar stool and move to stand. Standing, however, was an incredibly, stupendously idiotic move on their part. One minute, the stage is in front of them and the next the floor is rushing towards them. There is absolutely nothing they can do about it either. They merely steeled themselves to the understanding that they would hit the ground. They wait and wait for impact but it never happens. Instead, two hands grab them around the waist steadying them on their feet helping. 

Once they’re set, their eyes meet those of the woman who caught them. “Your eyes are really pretty! They’re brown. I love brown eyes. I love girls who have brown eyes. They’re the prettiest girls.” They ramble. “Your hair is pretty too. It’s long and black. I used to have long hair. But then I cut it because I didn’t like it when it was long. It made me feel too much like a girl all the time but I don’t feel like a girl all the time but I don’t feel like a boy either. You’re really pretty. Did you know that?”

The woman smiles and nods her head. “That’s what you’ve been telling me. You appear to be really drunk. Are you alright? Do you have a ride home?” The woman asks.

Alex looks around for their friends, “Yeah. I came with my friends and sister. They’re over there picking another song to sing. But I didn’t want to come because I don’t like going out that much. I’d much rather be in my apartment. And if I do go out it’s to a club. So, I made a game of coming her. And each time my friends did something predictable I took a drink. And now I’m drunk. And sharing way too many things about my life to a really pretty girl. I should stop talking now.” 

By this point in the conversation, Kara, Winn and James had all made their way over to Alex. “Alex! Are you ok?” Alex turns her head and meets Kara’s eyes. Kara sees the cloudiness in Alex’s eyes and knows immediately what happened. “They’re drunk.” She exclaims to James and Winn.

“I am.” Alex agrees.

“They were headed to the restroom because I spilled my drink on them and they started to fall. I reacted and caught them. I’m really sorry.” The woman explains.

“It’s alright. Thank you for your help…” Kara trails off.

“Maggie.” The woman supplies.

“Thank you for helping Maggie.” Kara finishes.

Through the entire exchange, Alex had been staring at the woman-Maggie. “You used my pronouns. Kara, she used my pronouns. She doesn’t know me but she still used my pronouns.”

“She did.” Kara agrees. “Well, we should get them home and to bed. We should all get home and to bed really. We have to be at work at 10 tomorrow. Thanks again for helping Alex.”

“Anytime.” Maggie turns to Alex to say goodbye. “It was great meeting you tonight. I’m glad someone ran into me.” Maggie stuck out her hand to shake Alex’s. When their hands parted Alex found a business card in her palm. She put it in her pocket and started out of the bar leaning heavily on her sister. 

The next morning, they woke up with a pounding headache and a foggy memory of the previous night’s events. they rolled over onto their side realizing that they were still in last night’s cloths. They sat up spotting the aspirin and water their sister left for her on the nightstand and took it. They stood and walked gingerly to the bathroom. They emptied their pockets before getting in the shower. They paused however when they spotted the business card. They brought it close to their face and read Detective Maggie Sawyer: NCPD Science Division. It also had a number under the name. They flipped the card over and found a second number, this one in a messy scrawl with the words Call me written above it. They smirk at their reflection. They don’t remember much about last night. But they do remember the pretty woman who used their pronouns without any questions. They remember the woman whom they just met but accepted them anyway. The only problem now is that they had no clue what to say to Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD Science Division. They would just have to ask their friends and sister at work today.


End file.
